


Ice Cream

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it is totally Aomine's fault that Kise's mind is in the gutter right now because Kise never thinks like this around anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

It’s nice, Kise thinks, that they can just walk together sometimes in relative silence. He says relative only because they’ve got ice cream cones and Aomine is slurping his loudly. Kise licks his normally, wanting to savor the cool dessert after a long day of playing basketball and sweating. He’s already refilled his water bottle way too many times, and besides, the water from the fountain in the park isn’t all that cool. But this ice cream really hits the spot.

 

Aomine has finished the top of his and now stuffs the entire cone in his mouth and chews hungrily. Damn, his mouth is kind of big, and Kise’s thoughts are going to very inappropriate places. He idly wonders if this is what happens after hanging around Aomine too much, picking up on his bad habits—but, no, he’s not skipping class and practice and life to sleep on the roof, and even though his grades still suck it’s not as if he’s not trying to improve them. But it is totally Aomine’s fault that Kise’s mind is in the gutter right now because Kise never thinks like this around anyone else.

 

In fact, he’s so busy spacing out and thinking about Aomine’s mouth on certain parts of his body that he almost steps right into traffic and Aomine has to pull him back. Those long fingers curling around his sweaty  bicep are almost too much for him, and he shivers.

 

“Hey, idiot, don’t get yourself killed,” Aomine says. “If you die, who’ll keep badgering me about how he’s gonna beat me one day?”

 

Kise shrugs. “I don’t know. Kagamicchi?”

 

Another car whizzes by. Is Aomine blushing? Nah, the color in his face must be because he’s hot and tired. Or maybe it’s the streaks of pink in the sky. The sun’s about to set. “Ah, damn it. Never mind,” Aomine mutters.

 

Kise tilts his head to the left. What did Aomine mean by that?

 

“Hey,” Aomine says abruptly. “You got ice cream on your face.”

 

When Aomine had pulled him back, Kise had been so surprised he ended up jamming the ice cream onto his face, but Aomine’s touch (he still hasn’t let go) had totally distracted Kise. He wipes his free hand across his face. He feels some traction on his cheek, and when he removes his hand and looks down at it, a long white-pink streak of strawberry ice cream runs across the back. He crinkles his nose and wipes his hand on his shorts a few times. Luckily, that’s over with.

 

“Nope, it’s still there,” Aomine says, grinning at Kise’s discomfort. “Here, let me get that for you.”

 

Aomine spits on his thumb and slowly raises it to Kise’s cheek. Kise can feel his face heat up, and Aomine’s smile seems to grow wider. He drags his thumb across, and Kise can’t help but let out an undignified squeak. Damn, that feels good.

 

Aomine raises an eyebrow. “Looks like I didn’t get it all.” Kise’s not sure if he’s telling the truth or not, but then Aomine drags his thumb across again, and again Kise’s voice sounds against his will, although this time it’s more of a sigh mixed with a moan. Aomine’s grinning even harder now, and he rubs his thumb across Kise’s cheek again and again, and Kise can’t think and can’t see and can barely breathe—

 

And then he stops. Kise’s panting and leaning forward, trying to catch his breath and his sanity again. “We have the light,” Aomine says, and again pulls him, this time forward and by the hand. Kise barely registers that he’s moving; the only thing he thinks about is Aomine’s fingers intertwined in his. His heart is already beating erratically, and it only becomes worse. Once they’ve reached the other side, Aomine slows down and Kise decides that it’s his turn to pull Aomine by the hand.

 

They walk (well, half run) down the side street and turn into a little alleyway. A rat skitters across the path ahead, and Aomine shudders but Kise barely notices because he’s scanning the alley for human occupants. Finding none, he shoves Aomine up against the wall of one of the buildings and kisses him. He keeps his mouth closed at first, but Aomine keeps poking his tongue against Kise’s mouth and almost swallows Kise’s lips, so Kise opens his mouth as Aomine tugs him even closer. Kise’s hands, which had been flat against the wall, twitch and then come down to rest on Aomine’s shoulders, and Aomine grabs Kise around the waist. From this distance (or, really, lack thereof) Kise can tell that Aomine is breathing as hard and heavy as he is, and that both of their hearts are beating wildly and accelerating.

 

Kise pulls away slightly and then rests his forehead on Aomine’s shoulder. They stay like that for a few seconds, both more than slightly overwhelmed.

 

“Let’s go back to my house,” Aomine says, and Kise agrees wholeheartedly with the idea.

 

Getting there takes too fucking long, because they can’t keep their hands off of each other but they’re both totally conscious that they’re in public so they can’t really do too much, but if they even so much as brush up against each other or try to hold hands they can’t really keep it from progressing to the next stage, so they walk awkwardly and look in opposite directions.

 

Aomine’s parents are still at work, and Kise starts to thank his lucky stars before Aomine yanks him by the hand and runs to the stairs. They make it about halfway up before Aomine can’t take it anymore and shoves Kise against the wall, feet on different steps. It’s a difficult position for both of them to keep their balance, so Aomine picks up Kise and carries him the rest of the way up and to his bedroom while totally feeling up Kise’s ass.

 

They don’t even get to the bed before Kise’s pulled down Aomine’s shorts and underwear and starts to suck on his already-hard cock. He licks up and down, takes it in and out of his mouth, and Aomine shudders deeply. Again and again, Kise deep-throats Aomine, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He can hold on a surprisingly long time—but then Aomine pulls away, interrupting Kise again. He’s caught Kise by surprise, and he slides Kise’s shorts down and slides his thumb down Kise’s cock and Kise almost screams.

 

This is like Aomine’s hand on his cheek, only better, slower, more electric. Aomine’s hand is shaking a bit as he strokes Kise’s cock slowly again, and this time Kise does shriek. Aomine’s doing to him in the span of a few seconds what it took him several minutes to do to Aomine.

 

Aomine places his hand on the inside of Kise’s thigh, and then moves it upward, even slower. Kise’s eyes roll back; he’s getting closer, closer, closer—

 

And then Aomine suddenly takes Kise all the way into his mouth and he climaxes, arching his back and digging his hands into the rug underneath him. 

**Author's Note:**

> xposted to fanfiction.net


End file.
